metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kraid
Return Of Kraid? Kraid hasnt appeared in any metroid games for a while, and cronologically samus only ever fought him twice because metroid and zero mission count as the same fight, and I didnt see any hints that he'll be a boss in Other M I think that the crucial shot in ending kraids carrer was Prime as it didnt feature Kraid as intended, however it did feature Ridley and now look, Ridley is basically the 2nd most important character in metroid. If meta kraid had appeared in Prime they probably would have used him in other games, I really hope Kraid makes a comeback, they should've put him back in the Prime Trilogy as the boss of magmoor caverns just to give every area a boss and please fans since Omega Pirate already has the Phazon Mines(where Kraid was gonna be), and while their at it they should've placed Ridley back in Echoes but not in the dark suit as intended but as Dark Ridley Powered by the Dark Beam or maybe Dimensia Ridley able to use the dark and light beam to fight and transport from light to dark Aether at will and you have to use portals in the room to get to him and every now and then Ing will posses him but he uses his light energy to shake him off after a miniute or 2. Agent r 22:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Agent R :Agent R, this is a talk page, not a forum. This section is for discussing how to better the page so please discuss these sort of things in the watercooler section instead.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey tuskercreator thanks for telling me that but whats the watercooler and how do I get there? Please replyAgent r 15:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Forum:Watercooler. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks MarioGalaxy2433g5 Height and weight I know this wiki has a slight history of taking info from the Galaxy Guide, and to my knowledge no official source has declared Kraid's actual height/weight. While it could be possible to reverse-engineer his height by comparing him to Sammy in his various appearances, I don't believe there's any way to obtain his weight, nor has it been released by Nintendo. I'll not yet remove it in case there's something I missed, but I have a feeling this is fanon, be it from GG or something else entirely. Dazuro 21:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :We just have to calculate how much fat weighs. Haha. Seriously, though, if you want to remove it, go ahead but there's nothing wrong with making and educated guess and I don't see how an estimated weight could cause any real harm.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::If it's fanon it shouldn't be here, regardless of whether it causes any "real harm". As I said, I'm just waiting to hear if there's a real source before removing it. Dazuro 21:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :The height and weight of Kraid was simply fanon. There is no proof, neither in-game, nor from the instruction booklets, nor from interviews or any other official source to tell us the actual height and weight of Kraid. To determine the height, one may take a sprite of Samus and stack that sprite on top of the sprite of Samus and continue this until Samus is at Kraid's height or slightly above his height. Since Samus is 1.90 meters (6'3"), this could be used to determine the height of Kraid. Let's say Kraid is 7 Samus' tall. 12 in. = 1 ft. 6 ft. = 72 in. 3 in. = 3 in. 72 + 3 = 75 in. If Kraid is 7 Samus' tall: 75 * 7 = 525 in. Since there is 12 inches in a foot, divide by 12. 525 / 12 = 43.75 feet, or 43'9". Metroid Fan 23:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Species? I think he is one of the "statues" from byrro are statues of his own species. (the one with bomb slots) they have similar appearences. Maybe he is was tested with one of the space pirates experiments causing him to grow huge! (Metroid101 14:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC)) I believe Kraid is a experiment of the byrro species. His new powers he gained could be his three holes in his belly, his flying finger-nails, and his powerful skin. (SebastainE 21:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) He might or might not be. The article already mentions a possible relationship with Bryyonians. It should not go any deeper than that mention.( 23:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC)\ In some images he looks like K.Lumsy from Donkey Kong 64(12 August 2011, 19:29(UTC)) Battle Did you know that in the original Metroid, you can defeat Kraid by just using bombs? I just did it. 04:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ridley can be killed with bombs as well. ( 07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) But he takes flight. Oh, ok. I'll get to him and try my best. Oh, I don't have an NES. I've got a DS Lite, and Classic NES Series, Metroid. That's where I get the fun. I also help with it. 21:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Meta Kraid I miss Kraid. He was one of my faveorite bosses from Zero Mission and Super... Sylux X 16:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Gigan? Does anyone think he resembles the Godzilla monster Gigan? (Red eyes, claws, stomach blades, color scheme?) Sylux X 23:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Why is Kraid so fat? Why is kraid so fat? -- 19:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC)JingleBell 14:53 December 9th 2013 :Too much mayo. Take it to a forum. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Where else dose he store all of his spikes and toenails? :Sylux X 00:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC)